


Chick and Bunny

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Duet, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Singing, geonhak is shy, idol! keonhee, producer! youngjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: When Youngjo asked Geonhak if he could help him with a track, he thought that meant just do a listen through and give him his opinion. He didn’t think he meant record for him.Nevermind, sing for him...Or sing a duet with famous idol, Lee Keonhee.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Kudos: 48





	Chick and Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [ONEUS’s cover](https://youtu.be/tbN1GykRzAw), specifically at 00:52. Or see the screenshots [here](https://twitter.com/clevercookie101/status/1330726403063508993?s=21). 
> 
> Aka, my excuse to write cute shy Geonhak!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

When Youngjo asked Geonhak if he could help him with a track, he thought that meant just do a listen through and give him his opinion. He didn’t think he meant _record_ for him. 

Nevermind, _sing_ for him...

“Hyung! You didn’t tell me I’d be _in_ the track.” 

Youngjo just smiles, “But your voice fits this song perfectly!”

“But I don’t sing! I’ve only rapped on your track because you needed it to apply for a job.”

“And now I work as a music producer at a huge company because your voice on that sample got me the job! Can’t you just accept you have an amazing voice?” 

Geonhak blushes, “I just…”

“Nope, it’s decided. You’re going to help me out. Besides, this is just a guide. It won’t leave my studio.”

“I guess if no one else hears it…”

“Yay! Now get inside the booth, we need to record.” 

Geonhak shrugs off the nerves and steps into the recording booth attached to Youngjo’s studio. He takes a few deep breaths and pulls on the headphones hanging on the music stand. There is already a lyric sheet on it. 

“You’ll do great, Hak.” He hears Youngjo say through the headphones. Then the melody of the song filters through. 

🎶

By the time Geonhak finishes, it’s already evening. Youngjo offers to buy him hot pot for dinner as a thanks. So they end up at a nearby mom-and-pop restaurant. 

“You did great, Hak. I’ll refine it later, but you sounded amazing.”

“I did alright…” Youngjo lets out a chuckle. “What, hyung?”

“Sorry, this just reminds me of when we were in college. I was applying for a job and asked you to help me record. You were super shy about it, but did great anyway, except you’d never accept my compliments. Then we ended up getting hot pot.” 

Geonhak smiles fondly at the memory, “Yeah, I guess so. We’ve grown a lot, haven’t we?” 

“Yeah.” 

🎶

The next day, Youngjo arrives at work a few hours early so that he can finish the guide. He works nonstop until it’s perfect. He checks the clock in the bottom corner of his screen; he still has a few minutes until his client arrives to start recording. He runs to the coffee shop down the street and picks up two americanos. By the time he gets back, his client is waiting on the small couch in his studio. 

The man is dressed in a t-shirt, cardigan and jeans. His brown hair flops over his forehead in a messy endearing way, like he had just woken up. He’s playing a game on his phone, but when he realizes Youngjo has returned, he shuts it off and stands to greet him. “Hello, Youngjo-hyung.”

“Hey, Keonhee. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” 

Keonhee smiles, “Yeah, I’ve been on break for a little bit. And before that, I was promoting in Japan.” 

“You’ve been doing really well, haven’t you?”

“I guess you could say that. Although sometimes I feel like the same dreamy-eyed teenager who got scouted all those years ago. I never thought I’d make it this far.” 

Lee Keonhee. Youngjo has known him for a while, since before Keonhee even became an idol. And although Keonhee’s career has grown massively, he hasn’t changed much. He’s still the optimistic bundle of energy he was back then. 

Keonhee is an idol known throughout Korea. He’s even picked up popularity in other countries as well. His sweet vocals and charming personality make him an appealing artist to fans. All sorts of companies have been trying to work with him, whether it’s producers hoping he’ll sing one of their songs, or fashion brands hoping he’ll model their clothing. But even though Keonhee can work with whichever producer he wants to no matter how exclusive they are, he always comes back to Youngjo. 

Youngjo holds out the americano for Keonhee, “I ran to a café before you got here and got us coffee.”

“Aww thanks, hyung!” Keonhee accepts the cup and takes a sip from the straw. “So what kind of song do you have for me?”

“Well they told me your album concept was something like a walk through the park, the gentle breeze hitting your face as you stop to smell the flowers. Romantic, but soft and light.” 

“Exactly. The music video I’m recording is that exact scene.” 

Youngjo pouts, “You couldn’t let me produce the title track?” 

Keonhee waves his hands, “It's not like that! I wanted you too, but my label already had decided and—”

“Relax, Keonhee, I was just joking. I know how labels are sometimes. I’m just glad I get to work with you again.” 

“Me too, hyung.” 

“Do you want to hear the song?”

“Of course!”

Youngjo sets his cup down on his desk and takes a seat in his chair. Keonhee sits on the couch and scoots as close to the screen as possible. Youngjo opens the song file and let’s Geonhak’s guide play throughout the speakers in his studio. It’s a gentle melody using piano as the main feature, but not quite in the way a ballad would. It’s Youngjo’s version of a ballad in a way. 

Once the song ends, Youngjo turns to Keonhee to get his input, “What do you think?” Keonhee remains speechless. “Keonhee…?”

“Who was _that?”_

“Hmm?”

“The guide, who sang it?” 

“One of my friends; his name is Geonhak.” 

“His voice is really pretty.” 

“I tell him that all the time, but he never accepts my compliments.” 

“C-Can I work with him?” Keonhee shyly asks. 

Youngjo is surprised. Keonhee never asks for a duet. “I guess I can talk to him.” 

“Please do! His voice is so beautiful, I just can’t get it out of my head.” Keonhee bites his lip, “Can you play it again?” 

Youngjo smiles and presses play. 

🎶

In the end, they don’t get much work done. Keonhee tries to record, but after listening to what he had recorded, he shakes his head and insists the song must be a duet with Geonhak. So Youngjo is tasked with convincing Geonhak to join the duet. _Convincing_ is the key word. 

Kim Youngjo:

Can you come to my studio tomorrow?

Kim Geonhak:

Was there an issue with the guide?

Kim Youngjo:

I guess you could say that…

Kim Geonhak:

Ok. I’ll come over after lunchtime. 

Kim Youngjo:

See you then!

🎶

Geonhak arrives at Youngjo’s studio at exactly 1:09 PM. He knocks on the door and is pulled inside by someone who is definitely not Youngjo. 

“Hi! You must be Kim Geonhak. It’s nice to meet you! Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Lee Keonhee.”

“H-Hi?”

Youngjo chimes in, “You’re going to scare him, Hee. Geonhakie’s a bit shy around new people.” 

“Oh! I’m sorry,” Keonhee bows, “I’m just really excited to work with you!”

“Work…with…?”

“Ah Keonhee! How about you go into the sound booth and get ready?” Youngjo says quickly. 

“Ok, hyung!” Keonhee happily skips into the booth. 

Once he’s shut off from the rest of the studio, Geonhak turns to Youngjo. “What just happened?” 

Youngjo rubs his neck sheepishly, “Remember when I asked you to come in today? Well it wasn’t _exactly_ because there was an issue with the guide. It’s because my client heard your voice and decided he wanted to work with you.” 

“You never told me your client was _the_ Lee Keonhee!” 

“I didn’t think it was relevant…”

“And he wants to work with me?”

“Yes. He was really adamant about it and I knew you’d say no if I told you upfront so I kinda sort of maybe left out that detail to get you to come…”

Geonhak shakes his head, “I can’t believe this.”

“Will you do it? Please? He’s so excited to work with you.”

“I’m not sure, hyung. It’s not like I’m an idol like Keonhee-ssi…”

_“Please…?”_ Youngjo flashes his best puppy—err— _kitty_ eyes at Geonhak and he caves. He’s never been able to say no to Youngjo anyway, not after all Youngjo’s done for him. 

“Fine.”

“Yay! Now get in there.” Youngjo gently shoves Geonhak towards the door to the recording booth. 

Before Geonhak can second-guess himself, the door shuts and he’s in the recording booth with Keonhee. “H-Hi, Keonhee-ssi.”

“Just Keonhee is fine. We’ll be working together, so might as well get familiar with each other.” 

“Ah ok, then you can call me hyung.”

At that, Keonhee smiles, “Ok, Geonhak-hyung!” 

Youngjo’s voice suddenly booms through the booth, “Today will just be some basic stuff. We’ll divvy up the lines and do some basic run-throughs. We’ll refine the parts later, I just want to make sure we have the outline prepared.” 

“Ok, hyung!” Keonhee responds. 

Geonhak doesn’t understand how Keonhee can be so comfortable. Every time he enters a recording booth, he gets all jittery and nervous. He guesses it’s because Keonhee is used to it. He is an idol after all. 

“There’s a lyric sheet and some highlighters on the music stand. I’ll play the guide and you can follow along and mark off lines for each person. Then we can go from there.” 

“Ok!” 

Then Youngjo plays the song. Geonhak blushes hearing himself singing. He’s especially shy standing next to Korea’s most popular solo artist. But Keonhee listens diligently and quickly marks off line by line with the highlighter, jotting down little notes next to some. When the song ends, Keonhee hands the annotated paper to Youngjo. Youngjo skims through it, copies the notes on his own lyric sheet, and nods. Keonhee returns to his spot in the booth next to Geonhak. 

“Geonhak, can you sing line six for me?” Youngjo asks. 

“S-Sure…” Geonhak counts the lines quickly with his finger and finds the correct one. He does his best to sing the line, but his voice cracks on one of the notes and he flushes. “S-Sorry!”

“It’s alright, hyung.” Geonhak turns to face Keonhee. “My voice cracks all the time when I’m recording, especially after a long day. Go ahead and try again.” 

Geonhak focuses on hitting the notes and he finishes the line without any issues. When he turns back to Keonhee, he has a bright smile on his face. “That was great! Do you want to try harmonizing?”

“Harmonizing?” Geonhak knows what it is, but he wasn’t expecting Keonhee to want to harmonize with him. 

“Yeah. Just sing the line exactly as you just did and I’ll harmonize.” 

“I’ll try.” 

This time when Geonhak sings, Keonhee’s voice follows. Together, they make perfect harmony. 

“That was great, hyung!” Keonhee says. 

“You really think so?” Geonhak asks with a blush. 

“Yeah! Our voices pair really well together. I think this song is going to turn out great.” 

“T-Thanks…” Geonhak doesn’t know how to react. Sure he’s been complimented by Youngjo before, but there’s something different about hearing it come from Keonhee. 

Keonhee points to the lyric sheet, “I think this division will work well, what do you think?”

Geonhak looks at the paper, lines highlighted with different colors to represent him, Keonhee, or both of them. He pictures what it’d sound like in his head with Keonhee’s line distribution, “I think it’s good.” 

“Great! Then let’s do a run-through, just to see what it’d sound like.”

“Ok.” 

🎶

The trio wraps up by officially deciding on the line distribution. Geonhak doesn’t have much input, but Keonhee and Youngjo talk for a few minutes back and forth to work out harmonies and the chorus. 

“I have to go,” Keonhee says when it’s close to dinnertime, “I have a meeting with my choreographer soon.” 

“Oh, tell Hwanwoong I say hi.” Youngjo says. 

“I will, hyung, don’t worry.” Keonhee grabs his cardigan and opens the door. “Bye, Youngjo-hyung!” He turns to Geonhak, “Bye, Geonhak-hyung! Thanks for deciding to work with me, it means a lot.” And then Keonhee leaves. 

“Bye…” Geonhak calls, but his voice trails off since Keonhee is already gone. Geonhak turns back to Youngjo. 

“Great work, Hak. You did really well.” 

“I don’t know…”

“Keonhee really seems to like you.” 

Geonhak blushes, “R-Really…?”

“Yeah. He never does duets. He’s only ever done one duet before. An OST with Lee Seoho, you’ve probably heard of him. They worked together fine, but Keonhee seemed much more comfortable working with you compared to Seoho.” 

🎶

Keonhee’s busy schedule preparing for his comeback slows the recording process a bit, but eventually it hits the point where Geonhak and Keonhee can start recording their parts. Keonhee comes when he can, but it ends up that they record their parts separately. However, Keonhee _insists_ they both be there together to record the parts where they harmonize. 

Keonhee is running late though. Geonhak arrived thirty minutes ago and has just been sitting on the couch watching Youngjo work. Youngjo had shown him the song so far, even Keonhee’s parts to which Geonhak was left speechless at his honey-like vocals. 

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Keonhee comes barreling into the studio trying to catch his breath. “My photoshoot ran late so I rushed over here as quickly as I could.” It’s obvious Keonhee had come from a schedule based on the way he looks. His hair is styled and he has a perfect boyfriend look of a black turtleneck, coat, and jeans. He’s accessorized with a silver necklace and a few rings too. Geonhak feels underdressed in his plain v-neck sweater. 

“It’s ok, Keonhee. I was just showing Geonhak what’s been recorded so far.” 

“Oh really? What does he think?” 

“Um…” Keonhee looks at Geonhak with expectant eyes, “It’s really good, Keonhee. Your voice is really pretty.” 

“You really think so?” Keonhee’s eyes are sparkling. 

“Yeah,” Geonhak’s never been good with compliments, but he’s speaking honestly. “Your voice really suits the song. The song is very light and romantic and your voice is…how should I put this…sweet—is that the right word?—I’m not sure, but it sounds amazing.” 

“You’re going to make me blush, hyung. I’ve heard some of your parts too, and you sound just as good.” 

Geonhak blushes, still not used to being praised by Keonhee. “T-Thanks.” 

The two stand in silence, both blushing messes, until Youngjo finally interrupts them. “Alright, I’m all set up. We can start recording now.” Geonhak is relieved Youngjo had his headphones on while he was setting up the recording software because Geonhak does not want to know what kind of teasing he’d have to endure if Youngjo had heard what he had said to Keonhee. 

Geonhak follows Keonhee into the booth and they both put their headphones on. Although they’ve been in there together before, the space feels smaller to Geonhak. He’s closer to Keonhee—close enough that they’re bumping shoulders. 

Keonhee adjusts the papers on the stand, “Ready, hyung?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ok, Youngjo-hyung, we’re ready.”

“Starting with the chorus, and…recording.”

Keonhee starts to sing and Geonhak joins. When they finish the chorus, Youngjo pauses the background music, clicks his mouse a few times, and the recording plays back. 

Geonhak immediately recognizes he had made a mistake. His crescendo wasn’t as smooth as Keonhee’s. “Ah, I’m sorry. That wasn’t that smooth…” This was one of Geonhak’s insecurities about them recording together. Geonhak isn’t as experienced as Keonhee when it comes to music. He worries he’ll drag Keonhee down with his lack of skill. It’s especially noticeable when they’re singing together. 

As if Keonhee senses Geonhak’s lack of confidence, he holds up a fist. “Fighting!” He cheers. “It’s ok, hyung. This is only the first take. Let’s try again.” 

Geonhak nods and Youngjo plays the chorus. Again, Geonhak’s crescendo isn’t smooth. And with his lack of confidence comes a weaker crescendo. 

“Hmm…” Keonhee is thinking. Geonhak bites his cheek. Had he disappointed Keonhee? “Can you sing it again, hyung? No music this time.” 

“Without you?”

Keonhee hums, “Yeah.” 

Geonhak lays a hand over his throat and tries the chorus again, but Keonhee stops him after the first line. 

“Here,” suddenly Keonhee places his hand over Geonhak’s. Geonhak’s breath hitches and he really hopes Keonhee didn’t feel it. Then, Keonhee slowly pulls Geonhak’s hand away from his neck. “You’re singing too much from your throat. I know it’s hard hitting the higher notes but try to focus,” Keonhee then moves his hand to settle on Geonhak’s abdomen where his diaphragm is, “on singing from here.” Keonhee removes his hand from Geonhak’s. Geonhak doesn’t want to admit he’s disappointed by the lack of contact. Keonhee then points to the line with the crescendo, “Try singing now.” 

Geonhak takes a deep breath and sings the line again, this time focusing on singing from his diaphragm. He can feel the vibrations from his abdomen on his hand. Before he knows it, he has finished singing the line. 

Keonhee turns his head away from the lyric sheet to face Geonhak. Geonhak feels his heart stop when he notices just how close Keonhee is. Geonhak’s eyes dart from Keonhee’s lips up to his eyes. 

“That was beautiful.” Keonhee’s tone is gentler than usual. Normally when he praises Geonhak, he sounds like an excited bunny. But this time, his voice is barely above a whisper. 

“Thanks…” Geonhak replies breathlessly. Some sort of emotion Geonhak can’t quite pinpoint flickers into Keonhee’s eyes. For a moment, they hold eye contact in silence. Something unspoken passes between them. Keonhee smiles softly and then turns away. He steps to the side to give Geonhak more space and tries to look like he’s studying his lines. 

Geonhak feels heat rush to his cheeks. Had he imagined the whole thing? How close Keonhee was? They were pressed shoulder to shoulder and now it feels like they’re miles apart. The pace of his heart speeds up and he really hopes the mic can’t pick it up. 

Geonhak risks a glance at Keonhee. For a moment, Keonhee’s eyes meet him again. Then Keonhee looks away and reaches over to flip the power switch on the side of the microphone to shut it off. Youngjo can’t hear them anymore, although he’s probably too focused working on what he can of the song, never one to waste time while waiting. 

“Hyung…” Keonhee starts, “I…I think your voice is beautiful—”

“Yours is too.”

“No, wait! Let me finish before I chicken out. I think _more_ than just your voice is beautiful…I think you’re beautiful…”

“Keonhee…”

“And I know you’re just going to deny it or say that I am too, but I really mean it. I think the way you brush your bangs out of your eyes while reading lyrics is beautiful. I think the way you try so hard to perfect your vocals even though I know you’re not used to singing is beautiful. I think the way your voice while singing contrasts the way you sound while talking is beautiful. I-I think you’re beautiful, Kim Geonhak.” 

“Keonhee,” Geonhak steps closer and reaches for Keonhee’s hands. He brings them close to his face and locks eyes with Keonhee. He takes a deep breath, “I think _you’re_ beautiful, Keonhee, and I’m not just saying that because I feel like I have to; I genuinely mean it. And…I like you.” 

“Hyung—”

“Keonhee?” It’s Youngjo. “Keonhee, is the mic off? I can’t hear you.” 

Keonhee lets go of Geonhak’s hands and awkwardly reaches across him to flip the mic back on. “Y-Yeah, hyung?” 

“Are you two ok? Ready to get back to recording?” 

Keonhee glances at Geonhak and he nods. He’d like to know Keonhee’s response, but he also knows they need to finish the song. “We’re ready, hyung.” 

And they resume recording. 

🎶

While they were recording, Geonhak had let himself stop worrying about the confession. He needed to focus on the song. But finally, they are done. Youngjo sends Keonhee and Geonhak away, mumbling something about how he has final touches to do but they are free to go, and closes the door. 

“I don’t have any more schedules…” Keonhee says. It’s a subtle offer to spend more time together.

“Can I buy you hot pot?” Geonhak asks. 

“Yeah.” 

So they end up at the mom-and-pop hot pot place nearby. The restaurant was just about to close when they got there, but they stayed open because they like Geonhak. Geonhak thinks it’s better that way, that they can chat in private without the worry of prying eyes or ears. 

Geonhak thinks Keonhee looks adorable as he scarfs down side dish after side dish followed by the shrimp and beef in the broth of the pot. 

Keonhee looks up and catches Geonhak staring at him. He smiles, a bit embarrassed, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to gorge myself.” 

“You look cute, don’t worry.”

Keonhee finishes chewing and sets down his bowl. “Hyung, about earlier…” 

“Yeah.”

“I like you too, a lot actually,” and Keonhee smiles. Smiles wide enough to show off the braces on his bottom teeth. Geonhak has seen them briefly before while they were recording, but they look especially charming when he’s smiling. 

“I’m glad.” 

They chat over dinner, talking about everything and nothing and just getting to know each other. Keonhee tells Geonhak about himself, although most of what he says is already widely available on the internet, Geonhak thinks he is getting to see a side of Keonhee that hasn’t been on camera before. 

After dinner, Geonhak walks Keonhee back to the building Youngjo’s studio is in. Keonhee had wanted to get ice cream, but unfortunately, it was too late and every place nearby had already closed. So instead they walked back hand-in-hand. It wasn’t even that chilly, but Keonhee was pressed as close to Geonhak as humanly possible. Geonhak will come to learn Keonhee is naturally a _very_ clingy person who loves skinship. 

They wait inside the building’s lobby for Keonhee’s manager to come and pick him up. When a black van pulls up to the curb, Keonhee stands up from his comfy seat next to Geonhak—or more like in Geonhak’s lap—and says his goodbyes. 

“I had a lot of fun working with you, hyung.”

“Me too.”

“Maybe we can work on something together again in the future…?” 

“We’ll see.” Keonhee pouts and Geonhak realizes that came out wrong. “That doesn’t mean we won’t see each other again.” 

Keonhee smiles again and leans in quickly to peck Geonhak’s cheek, “Bye, hyung!” Keonhee’s out the door before Geonhak can even register what had happened. 

“B-Bye…” Geonhak reaches up and touches his cheek where Keonhee’s lips were. It’s still warm, probably from him blushing. 

  
  


🎶

Not even a day after the release of Keonhee’s new album, Keonhee’s b-side featuring Leedo is trending. 

Unknown:

Hyung! Our song is charting! 

Kim Geonhak:

Who is this? 

Unknown:

Sorry, it’s Keonhee! I never got your number so I asked Youngjo-hyung for it.

_Kim Geonhak added unknown number to contacts as “Lee Bunny”._

Kim Geonhak:

Congratulations on your song charting. 

Lee Bunny:

Don’t forget it’s _our_ song, hyung! 

Lee Bunny:

Want to get hot pot to celebrate?

Kim Geonhak:

I’ll meet you there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, etc. are greatly appreciated. You can also follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clevercookie101?s=21).


End file.
